Link of the rings
by lone-link
Summary: link meets lotr la dee da dee da oh ya in chappie 2 theres a few celebrity appearances
1. link of the rings part uno

First of all I would like to thank anime-link and kittyhorse for helping me come up with some of the Ideas for this story.  
  
I've been seeing these people say in their stories that they don't own Zelda…. So I guess I don't eitherL.   
  
p.s. don't take anything in this story personally And I hope no hobbits are offended by it  
  
Oh yeah plz plz plz review  
  
Okay it all started one day when link was slacking on his duties and running around cutting down bushes like a crackhead *cough* in a meaningless search for this months playboy issue .  
  
Link: hey  
  
Anyhoo on with the story  
  
Link: *cuts down a bush* what the fuck are you?  
  
Warpjar: im a warp jar dumbass  
  
Link: oh yeah of course I know what a warpjar is. *looks confused*  
  
Link: do you lead to porn??????  
  
warpjar: umm…..sure wherever you want *rolls eyes*  
  
Link: cool *uses warpjar*  
  
*jeopardy theme song plays*  
  
Link: where the fuck is that music coming from? And where am I ??  
  
Hobbit: 'ello laddie yer in middle earth  
  
Link: where in the hell is that?  
  
Hobbit: you're in frickin lord of the rings mr. Im so cool 'cause im in a fuckin' kilt  
  
Link: its not a kilt is a dress…..I mean a tunic *turns red*  
  
Link: so where in this middle earth are we?  
  
Hobbit: tis we are in rivendale short one.  
  
Me: oh yeah I forgot the hobbit speaks in an irish accent  
  
Hobbit: oh yeah mr. im so cool 'cause im a frickin author of a lameo story  
  
Me: *throws a box of macaroni and cheese at the hobbit*  
  
Hobbit: *drops dead* aye this world can be so cruel this is like this one time at band camp where….  
  
Link: *chops hobbits leg off with a sword* you're supposed to be dead  
  
Hobbit: ah you bitch you cut my frickin' leg off  
  
Link: *beats hobbit with a baseball bat*  
  
Hobbit: I'll be back *actually dies*  
  
While link searches around the elven village he walks into arwen's room ,an elf princess  
  
Anyhoo back to the story again……  
  
Link: oh shit someones coming *hides in arwens closet*  
  
Tune in um…….later to see the next chapter  
  
Sry it was kinda short but keep reviewing. 


	2. link of the rings part dos

Well here I am….again after almost a years time writing again starting the completion of my unbelievably short story and hopefully this chappie and ones to come will be funnier than the first one. And yes dom its all your fault I started writing again.hahaha.

Oh yeah and there are a few celebrity appearances in this chapter.

Link:(to himself) aww man I am sooo screwed

A high pitched voice fills the room……

Mysterious high pitched voice: helloooooo is anybody in here?

Link:opens door a little who are you?

Mysterious high pitched voice: how can you not know who I am?

Link: umm well maybe because I'm a fucking animated character

Mysterious high pitched voice: well ok my name is…..Michael Jackson

Link: OH MY GOD YOURE THE CHILD MOLESTER!

Michael Jackson: no I swear I would never hurt a child. Just come here and let me give you a hug.

Link: well………….

Voice (not high pitched): don't do it kid

Link: are you like my conscience?

Voice: no you dumbass I'm the warp jar

Link: oh well umm yeah I knew that

Whacko jacko takes a step closer to our beloved hero

Link: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

a quite burly man steps into the doorway

Link: aren't you like the terminator?

Arnold swartzenegger: well I used to be but now I am the GOVERNATOR! And you, you Michael Jackson are a GIRLY MAN! So step away from the young adventurer before I have to terminate you!

Jacko: no I swear I'm innocent

Arnie: moves toward Michael Jackson and reaches out to strangle him

Jacko: screams like a girl nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arnie: grabs his nose hahahahaha I got your nose

Me: oh yeah by the way his nose really did come off

Link:runs up and kicks Michael Jackson right in the…………shin

Arnie:takes out his signature shotgun and wastes Michael Jackson

Link: thanks Mr. Terminator he was about to well you get the picture

Arnie: anytime kid, anytime

Link: have you met any of those annoying hobbits yet

Arnie: no why

And so ends this episode of our adventurers for now.

oh yeah plzzzzzzz review


End file.
